Talk:Sonic
This list goes over so many years... it should be mentioned that sales 20 years ago, are "worth" much more, than newer sales. Games used to be available extremely cheap in magazines, and later free on the net, etc, while over time, companies became more and more greedy, and besides the actual sales, nobody played the games. So... basically, the old games were played by WAY more people, then the sales would suggest, while the newer games are pretty much perfectly copy protected... at least perfect enough to keep us from playing recent consoles on PC, which was not the case a few years ago. 15 million sales on the first game... but how many "copies" of the game were actually out there? I'd say over 150 Million. My games usually came from magazines, that just had like... 20 FULL games on a cd, every month. I kinda doubt that those would count towards the official sales. 500.000 sales on the latest game... but... yea... I thought that seems rather important in the context of "Sonic" and "Sales", since most people that look this up, are probably fans of the genre, as opposed to people from sega that care about the actual sale statistics. Following all that logic, just look at the numbers in the article... give it a minute and just look at them... Isnt this... so unreal? FIFTEEN MILLION SALES... in a time, where you could just decide to get the game for free/a few cents in a magazine. A time, where you didn't get tricked into buying something, because it was the first game of its kind. A time, where we had FAR less gamers, then we have today. And now... 500k sales... In a time where everyone is waiting for a good new sonic, where everyone owns a console... Just how is this possible? Was there advertisement that just... insulted the customers? Did the game punch you in the face when you open the box? I am so fascinated by this... i would just love to know, how exactly they managed to turn "the genre that allowed sega to fight Nintendo", into this garbage. It's kind of scary noticing that the sales of recent Sonic games began plumetting after 2007... i'm alphonse uprising 20:47, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Modern Sonic sales trend Keep in that 5 million is Mario & Sonic (I'm pretty sure that game sold actually a bunch more) which was a pretty colossal move as it was a crossover between the two very big franchises and it appealed to the casual audience much more than the mainline games. If you were to take the sales of the mainline games and then start from Sonic 06, you see a slight decline into Secret Rings and from then forward you an upward trend through Generations (excluding the Black Knight game). keep in mind SEGA isn't all that privy is sharing sales numbers after its year of release which is the source of most of the recent games' numbers. Astrogamer (talk) 06:48, May 8, 2016 (UTC)